


When I Get Back

by foolyoulove



Series: Pepperony Week 2012 Fills [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Afghanistan, Birthday, F/M, Flowers, Pepperony Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolyoulove/pseuds/foolyoulove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anyone else who was close enough to send Pepper flowers at work would have had them sent on her actual birthday; she realized with a pang that they must have been ordered by Tony to be delivered after he left for Afghanistan.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of (theme: Birthday) of tumblr's [Pepperony Week](http://pepperonyweek.tumblr.com/). This ended up being something like pre-Pepperony hopeful angst.

Pepper's birthday hadn't been anything fancy--just dinner and drinks with a couple of friends.  But, it was almost always a rejuvenating day when she was surrounded by people who were not Tony Stark. It wasn't that she didn't  _like_  her boss, but interaction with him involved a constant exasperation from which she tried to remove herself at least once each quarter. Her birthday had been a well-timed excuse.

Then a phone call from Obadiah Stane about an ambush and apparent abduction turned her world sideways. As Acting CEO, he'd given her a mandatory day off to "process;" it sounded like he had already given up, in a way.

It felt like an eternity before Pepper made it to her office again to start sorting through voice- and e-mails--she knew that she would have been better off coming in to work the day before, but she hadn't been in a position to argue.  As she opened the door, she was surprised to find a large vase containing an elaborate floral arrangement with a "Happy Birthday" balloon on her desk.   
  
Anyone else who was close enough to send Pepper flowers at work would have had them sent on her actual birthday; she realized with a pang that they must have been ordered by Tony to be delivered after he left for Afghanistan.  It was typical (and slightly infuriating) Tony: trying to right a wrong with lavish materialism.  She plucked the typewritten florists' card from its tiny envelope and started to read.

 _Hey Potts,_  
Sorry I forgot your birthday for the n _th time--set me a reminder next year._ _See you when I get back._  
 _-T_

Pepper stared at the card for a few moments before returning it to the envelope and tucking it away in the top drawer of her desk.  
  
 _See you when I get back._  
  
She was going to hold him to that.


End file.
